In the industry, for linear LED illumination driving, attention is basically paid to the control of the bead current only. When combined with a triac dimmer, a dimming control IC is additionally needed for assistance, which means not only complicated structure, but also increased cost. In addition, when voltage of an external power supply fluctuates and rises, LED beads and driver IC will suffer high voltage impact, which will cause damage to the device and reduce circuit reliability.